


Lovers Night

by VicWolf26



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicWolf26/pseuds/VicWolf26
Summary: lexa new that her and Clarke had lots of fun at night. But the commander didn’t know that today after she told Clarke she would be training with elite warriors she would get special treatment from her lover.





	Lovers Night

Lexa was making her way from training with her elite warriors to her room in the tower. The deterainting tower still stood strongly at the center of Polis. The commander passed the entry way and was heading towards the elevator. The guard was leaning so heavily on the chipped wall. He snapped out of his lazy posture at seeing the fast approaching Heda. The guard managed to stand straight before Lexa came within appropriate talking distance. The big muscly man greeted the commander. But then he opened and closed his mouth a few times before his cheeks tinged pink. Lexa stared at the man her right eyebrow raised a hair but she waited for him to get whatever he was struggling to say to come out. Finally for what seemed to take forever the man released a strangled breath and with only a little stuttering he relayed the message that the commanders lover tasked him with. His face was becoming more crimson as he stumbled, stuttered and out right had to repeat because he was just so flustered and lost what he had to say next. Both the commanders eyebrows rose higher but she kept the rest of her mask intact. She could feel her cheeks start to tinge pink. So she gave the guard a quick firm nod and hurried to enter the elevator. Lexa heard a high pitched whistle followed by the elevator moving. Lexa leaned against the back of the elevator her face turned up eyes scrunched closed. She could feel her face start to heat up thinking about the message and what Clarke was doing in their shared room. Lexa entered their shared room her eyes immediately seeking out their bed. The bed was empty the sheets and fur still perfectly made from when Lexa fixed them in the morning.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa stepped further into the room she got an answering call coming from the connected bathroom. Lexa felt her belly pool with heat at the way Clarke’s voiced sounded. The way it was huskier her tone sultrier in the way she spoke her title. Those four letters never sounded more Devine. Lexa’s eyebrows created a furrow at trying to keep from letting a whimper out. Lexa walked into the bathroom and spotted her favorite candles arranged around the room. Lexa immediately took a big whiff and could smell the strong scent of lavender. But Lexa wasn’t stopped for long before her heart halted and beat furiously at the sight of Clarke bent over the tub rear facing out. Lexa gulped down so harshly that she knew Clarke could hear it. And at that precise moment Clarke turned her head giving her best sexy smirk. It only deepened when She found that Lexa eyes were still glued to her ass. “Babe.” Lexa’s eyes flickered sharply to Clarke’s eyes. Eyes that appeared a darker blue than normal her pupils dilating to almost consume the deeper blue. Clarke stood up and she slowly walked to Lexa. Her deliberate movements making different pieces of skin to show in the space from her black sheer robe. Lexa’s eyes darted all over Clarke. Her stomach fluttered at seeing the black fabric contrast so beautifully with Clarke’s milky smooth skin.  
Lexa stepped back trying to put some distance between them. She didn’t want Clarke to get dirty from the sweat the glistened off her dirty body. But Clarke didn’t seem to mind when she advanced forward two more steps than Lexa did. “Babe, your killing me. Dressed in your training gear with your war paint still looking freshly applied.” Clarke’s eyes took in all of the glory that was lexa commander of the 13 clans. Her eyes traced the sharp jaw than continued down where a trail of sweat moved down along her neck to rest in the valley between her clavicle. Clarke moved behind lexa her hand trailing along Heda’s bicep. “You want a massage lexa?” Lexa slightly nodded her head. “Don’t get shy on me now commander.” Growled Clarke she moved her hand to the back of lexa’s shoulder area. “I want you on top.” She rubbed her thumb deeper into lexa’s headed flesh. “I want you in control.” Rub. “I want the great feared commander.” She rubbed deeper lexa let out a moan. Lexa turned and faced Clarke with such adoration in her eyes for the blue eyed goddess. Lexa raised her hand and cupped Clarke’s cheek “and you Love look so memorizing.” Lexa brought their lips together and she still gets the same rush each time they connect passionately. Lexa pulled back from the kiss her lips tingling sending never ending sparks throughout her body. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. Clarke took a shuddering breath before whispering “I want you.” That was all it took for lexa to heed the command of her lover.


End file.
